1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drum support structure.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2008-002217, filed Jan. 9, 2008, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H07-210154 discloses a drum support structure that supports a drum such as a bass drum, snare drum, and tom-tom with a drum stand such as a musical instrument stand.
In this drum support structure, there is provided at least three hoop-side installation flanges that have attachment holes, and corresponding to these hoop-side installation flanges, a support member is attached to a tom holder base that is provided at a clamp of a drum holder (drum stand). This support member includes a bracket, arms, support member-side installation flanges, mounting bolts, and vibration absorbing parts. The bracket is supported by the tom holder base. The arms are disposed so as to surround part of the outer periphery of the drum hoop. The support member-side installation flanges correspond to the hoop-side installation flanges, respectively, and are attached to the arm portions. The mounting bolts secure the hoop-side installation flanges to the support member-side installation flanges. The vibration absorbing part is interposed between the mounting bolt and the hoop-side installation flange.
In the above-described conventional drum support structure, when vibration energy that is transmitted from the drum shell reaches the support member, the bracket, arms, and support member-side installation flanges that constitute this support member also vibrate. Because all of these component parts are made from metal, they resonate in the upper register. For this reason, the problem arises of not being able to emphasize the low tones of the radiated sound of the drum.
Also, since the aforementioned metal component parts have excellent vibration transmission efficiency, vibration energy ends up being transmitted to the clamp and drum holder via the support member. As a result, the vibration energy of the drum ends up being lost. For this reason, there has been the problem of not being able to obtain the desired volume and sustain (length of tone) of the drum sound.